


The Man Behind The Mask

by PebblesandDerpyPigeon (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: #RothFrye #Fandom #JaRoth, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PebblesandDerpyPigeon
Summary: This is my VERY first fandom for Assassin's Creed Syndicate. I have only done part one, but this is more like if Maxwell Roth never actually died from Jacob's blade or the fire in which he caused.There is a plague doctor in this I thought I might mention just so that's clear : Dbut this fandom is just something I randomly wrote just for the sake of ithope you enjoy my very first fandom RothFrye shippers!! XD





	The Man Behind The Mask

PROLOGUE  
"It's your turn to return the favor..."... "You will awaken to find a man in black laying on top of you. FEAR NOT!! He will try to romance you within 15 seconds time and when times up he leans in for the kiss, you are bound however so you are unable to prevent it. and because of this, the stranger will take advantage,"and the man in black leans in and purses his lips... ready for a kiss... "but luck is on your side!"the mans eyes suddenly grow wide. and he rolls his eyes back. stiff. "he suddenly putshis full weight on top of you, but something isn't right... you look at the silver thing that's stuck in the stranger's head... a throwing knife, with a crow on it? the man is dead. "you look to your right and see a figure, a figure in a black robe and a Plague Doctor mask, a white one with black eyes and black rims around the eyes along with black dashes around them. he is also wearing a  
black hat. your job is to push the body off you, jump out of bed and sprint towards the figure at the door. you are to take his mask off and kiss him even if there is a fire and even if it's not who you love,"  
you do as told to...  
.........................................................................................................

Jacob suddenly wakes up... weird dream. he rubs his eyes and rolls out of bed. "some dream," he mumbles. he walks out to the next carriage on the train, where his sister, Evie Frye, is sitting in a chair staring out into the distance. her attention is suddenly drawn to a figure walking into the carriage, "good morning Jacob," she smiles. but it wasnt her usual... Jacob is suspicous but replies all the same, "morning Evie," and smiles back.   
"im going out, i'll be back soon," he says and jumps off at the next station. he is in The Strand. he wanders around doing his usual checks... Blighters (check), Rooks (check) ect.  
this is months later following the death of Crawford Starrick, who, was the Grand Templar Master and who, had control of London they had also taken control of The Shroud Of Eden. And The city seems to be recovering well afterwards.   
An Explosion had suddenly burst and not long after, Jacob was already on his way to the scene, which, was up in flames. a work house full of bodies had been set into flames for, all Jacob knows, no apparent reason. Frederick Abberline (or as Jacob likes to call him, Freddy) and a bunch of police were also there.  
"What's happened here Freddy?" Jacob asks concerned. "i believe this is The Crow's doing," he replies with a hard face.  
"Who?" "What?" Jacob replies...  
"The Crow," Freddy explains, "The Crow is the man who hunts a gang known as 'The Ravens' and blows up their bases, and is the only one that does it," He finishes with a smile.  
"o...k," Jacob says raising his eyebrows like Freddy was crazy... The Ravens? who the hell?!. he looks up and sees   
something... a figure... bird like. probably just a crow he says to himself.  
"But why is he called The Crow?" Jacob turns to Freddy,  
"He wasnt always called that you know, The Ravens gave him that name because when they had their victum, A Crow would appear then there he is! swiping and slashing. he only ever let one survive," Freddy shrugs.  
"why not kill them all?" Jacob was concerned about 'The Crow' but was also fasinated by the subject.  
"so they could lead him to another one of their bases, he also did it so they would tell the tale. but the way he found the bases is: he would let one, and only one, live and he would follow them, mind you they normally think they are safe, then he'd wait for the perfect moment and make his move!" Freddy smiles.  
....................................................................................................................

Jacob sets foot on the rooftops and makes his way across that way, across to where? well, he doesnt actually know. he decided he'd make his way back to the train, thinking, thinking about what Freddy told him and that bird figure. he thought about the weird dream he had the night before. it all seemed to connect, but how? He made it just in time to catch his train, he thought he'd talk to Evie about what he had learnt. Evie and Henry Green were talking over a cup of tea. their attention turned to Jacob as he entered, "back already," Evie said.  
"only coming back because i heard and saw something very interesting and yet... strange.," Jacob replies. at hearing   
this both, Henry and Evie's eyes went wide... they looked at each other.  
"like... what?" Henry raises his eyebrow.   
"Something about some... crow, i was adventuring and this explosion went off,  
i went to the scene and Freddy was there! he was telling me about some guy that hunts a gang called 'The Ravens' and blows up their bases, he also said that his name was 'The Crow'," Jacob continues, "he also said that he wasnt always known as 'The Crow', he said that The Ravens gave him the name and that he only let one live," Jacob found himself getting over excited about his topic.   
Evie's eyes grew wide with what seemed to be worry, same as Greenie. they both look at each other again, "we may need to inform Lewis about this," Evie remarked Henry nodded in agreement. "wait... LEWIS?! you mean the one that 'used' to work at the Alhambra? or another Lewis?" it was Jacob's turn to widen his eyes when he got the reply.   
"yes Jacob, the one that works at the Alhambra Music Hall, i hear you two have met before during your partnership with leader of The Blighters,"  
Evie frowns.  
so does Jacob, he didn't want to be reminded about Maxwell Roth, leader- or was leader of the Blighters.   
"wait!... how do you know Lewis?" Jacob returned the frown at his older sister. "Look Jacob, we know who Sargent Abberline is talking about, we; being Henry and myself, and Abberline are allied with him... so is Lewis," Evie continues, "so we need to talk to them both about this, and The Crow will need to know as well," she finishes with her serious face.  
"i want to come!" Jacob jumps with excitement.   
"Jacob, we dont know how Max- I MEAN The Crow will react seeing you, Lewis would know but we cant risk you pissing him off and having him stab you okay?" Henry says.  
"im still coming," Jacob insists. He had a hunch that he might be able to figure things out this way...  
..........................................................................................................................

Evie, Henry and Jacob make their way to the scene with the workhouse setting into flames. Freddy was still their clearly thinking about something.   
it turns out he was actually talking to someone, that... someone seemed firmiliar. Jacob's eyes, again, grow wide when he saw it was actually Lewis that Freddy was talking to.  
Freddy turns noticing that Evie, Henry and Jacob had arrived.   
"ah, i see you've come back Jacob, greetings Ms. Frye and Mr. Green," he says with a slight nod. Evie and Henry do the same. "I would imagine 'The Crow' made another move," Evie nods to Lewis. "i believe so," He replies whilst staring at the flames. He finally turns his attention to the new comers, "oh! Greetings Ms. Frye and Mr. Green and," he leans to his right slightly to see who else was accompying them, "and Mr. Frye, didn't expect to see you here," he raises his eyebrow. "He was determine. now, i think we might have a slight problem Lewis," Evie says.  
"Like?..." Lewis's face hadnt changed much it only seemed to harden at the news. "I'm just going to start with how might 'The Crow' react to see Jacob?" Evie raises her eyebrow, Lewis's eyes suddenly grow wide at the question, he ponders for a moment or two, "well, it depends really," He continues, "He might kill him or Jacob might kill him, he might act the way he usually does, it's hard to say," Lewis shrugs.  
"Why are we so worried about some guy that kills off a gang?" Jacob complies, irritated. he really doesn't understand why the heck everyone is so worried. "It's not what you see that we are worried about Jacob it's the reaction you might receive from the man  
behind that plague doctor mask that we are worried about!" Evie replies.  
wait... Plague doctor mask? Jacob thinks back to the strange dream he had.  
"would this "Crow" have a white plague doctor mask with black eyes and rims with dashes surrounding them? wears a black robe, black hat and has throwing knives that have crows on them?" Jacobs points out all the detail of that strange man from his dream. everyones eyes grow wide once again, Lewis, Evie, Henry and even Freddy they all look at one another trying to think of what to say. they all nod slightly as if in agreement to something, "Yes Jacob, that is 'The Crow', how did you manage to tell us if you still seem confused about the man?" Henry says.   
this made Jacob suprised, he didnt know how to answer, what would he tell them? "uhh, from a dream..." he says slowly.   
and at that same moment a whistle sounds an alarm calling for backup. Evie, Henry, Freddy and Jacob make a move to the scene, Lewis not far behind. There was a fight going on, Men in black all over the place,  
Blighters and Rooks fighting side by side. and yes; Jacob was VERY confused, though Evie and everyone else seemed to know what to do, JOIN THE BATTLE!! that is what Jacob did, slashing and bashing the men in black but there were still too many of them. more whitles for help were going off until a shadow appeared, it seemed to scare the Men in black abit causing them to hesitate, leave or fight? everyone on the battle field turned their attention to the figure on the rooftop.  
.................................................................................................................................

It was the same bird like figure Jacob saw earlier when Freddy was informing him about 'The Crow'. The figure made a move to jump down from the rooftop, grunting with the impact. standing back up to full height. strong posture, slightly taller than Jacob, and wore all the things Jacob described earlier about the Plague Doctor. this was 'The Crow'! He seemed to be looking for something but what?   
he walked slowly teasing the Men in black, he eventually drew a hidden blade and stabbed one of the men and the fight continued. slashing, stabbing, killing no mercy was shown blood shed on the battlefield from both sides. though the Rooks and Blighters won the fight in the end, what was left of The Men In Black had retreated.  
The Crow stood in the one place delirious of the world around him, he eventually turned his head to Evie and the rest of the group  
accompanying her, though he didnt seem to notice Jacob... YET.  
they all nodded to one another and The Crow makes his way across to the group. not long after he joined the group he had noticed Jacob but he seemed to just be staring as if he didnt really care though he tilted his head slightly, shook his head and continued what he was doing talking in a low voice informing the group that there were some bases and some more things for him to blow up and left, only to stop for a few seconds to turn around and look at Jacob then continue what he was doing.  
"okay, that was completely unexpected," Freddy was the first to speak.  
"agreed, he didnt actually kill you Jacob, lucky," Lewis remarks. "Thank Goodness," Evie sounded very reliefed. "guys, i dont think he really cared about Jacob being here, he clearly knew Jacob had know idea who he really is," Henry points out.  
"uh, yes i do!" Jacob protests, he is the crow! Everyones eyes grow wide, again, with worry, did he really know?  
"He Is The Crow! you guys told me that!" Everyone seemed reliefed, and laughed.   
"no silly, we are talking about the man behind that mask, "Evie says wiping her eyes. Jacob couldn't have been that funny. He was serious.  
"Than who is the man behind the mask?" he raises his eyebrow.  
"no one," they all reply in sync. how could he be no one if they are telling Jacob that he is someone? wtf?! Jacob was not impressed, today isn't going so well just because they are worried about some gang hunter killing him though he didn't kill him and now they still wont tell him who he really is!   
they all part ways, Lewis to the Alhambra, Freddy back to his shenanigans, Evie, Henry and Jacob back to the train hideout. Jacob was still thinking, he was desperate to know who 'The Crow' really is! Evie and Henry are hiding something from him... but what?... or who?...  
...........................................................................................................................................

The next morning Jacob awoke and went to talk to Evie, he was still furious at her for what ever it was she was hiding from him. he entered the carriage and raised his voice "Evie, Henry, WHO THE HECK IS THE CROW?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING? WHY ARE YOU HIDING WHAT EVER IT IS?!" he couldn't hold it now he wanted to know but they kept refusing to tell him.  
"woah Jacob, calm down," Evie replied in a soothing voice, but It wasn't enough it only seemed to anger Jacob more...  
"EVIE! YOUR DODGING MY QUESTIONS YET AGAIN! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I HAVE A RELEVENT ANSWER TO MY QUESTION! YOU SEEM TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!"  
at that Jacob let a breath escape, he then realized what he had done and he felt guilty for it, he knew that what he just did was not going to give him an answer it was only wrong.   
"I'm Sorry, i just want to know, can you please tell me, someone tell me," Jacob was only feeling guiltier by the minute.   
"Jacob, we cant tell you yet, wait until the time is right," Evie said still in her soothing voice.   
At that moment, A Rook had come in telling Evie and Henry that The Crow has conducted a meeting about important news. Evie and Henry looked at each other and started to leave, though Evie turned her head to face Jacob, "Jacob, if you come and the man behind the mask is revealed, you promise NOT to kill him? i doubt he'll kill you remembering what happen yesterday," Evie pleaded. Well, Jacob wanted to know the truth behind all this so why not?   
but what if this man is not someone to be allied with? what if they dont get along? well, Jacob thought, only one way to find out...  
..............................................................................................................................................  
Evie, Jacob and Henry made their way to a rooftop where the Plague doctor was kneeling, staring down below. he turned and greeted The Frye twins and Henry as they approached from behind. "Greetings," he nodded to each.   
"greetings, what is this all about?" Evie commanded.  
"I found Billy, he is somewhere around this part, where i, as you can see, conducted the meeting," He replied.  
"Who's Billy?" Jacob questioned.   
"He is the leader of those filthy ravens," The Crow replied in a stubborn voice.  
"So... how do we rid of them?" Jacob challenged, though The Crow didn't seem to have a problem answering,  
"Your going to rig it up and we're going to BLOW IT UP!," he exclaimed making explosion movements with his hands,   
"We've played this before," Evie and Henry looked at each other, clearly suprised The Crow was actually asking Jacob to rig it up then they all blow the ware houses up together.  
Jacob noticed that The Crow was clearly excited about this. Blowing it up, KABOOM!   
Lewis was suddenly there, "Sorry i was late, had some issues,"  
The Crow looked at Lewis and put a sarcastic 'thumbs up' and laughed, "Great! we are all here!" He exclaimed. He assigned places for everyone and pointed out where the dynamite needed to go.  
"Right... shall we begin our game?" He questioned. Jacob was the first to reply, "uhh, sure, but first i'd like to know who exactly i'm working with."  
Everyone looked at Jacob then at The Crow and back to Jacob. there was a pause for a few seconds, The Crow, clearly thinking of how to react or what to say, simply said,  
"As you wish Jacob," he didn't sound concerned or worry at all it was all... confidence. Everyone looked at each other in worry.  
How would Jacob react? Would he kill him? The Crow slowly took the Plague Doctor mask off, when it was completely off, Jacob's eyes went wide in  
absoulute shock, he didn't know what to think... HOW DID HE SURVIVE?! WHAT THE FLIP?! the world didn't seem like itself anymore... The Scar along the   
right side of the face, the green eyes, the dark hair and that smile. The smile of the devil himself.  
The Man Behind The Mask Was Maxwell Roth...  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
EPILOGUE  
Jacob was only confused- no- not confused it was mixed emotion, Anger, Happiness, Confusion he didn't know what he really felt. The world only went black  
to him, all he could see was Maxwell and that smile of his, a sly devil's smile. how did he survive Jacobs blade? Even the fire should have burnt him, but it  
didn't... how? Jacob thought back to the dream... The Crow was in it, The throwing knife belonged to him, to Roth. HE KISSED ROTH! He returned that favor.  
remembering that fateful night, when Roth was meant to die and not be seen again only to fade as a memory, and when Maxwell forced that kiss... that blood  
stained kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> now as you already know this is part 1 please let me know in the comments what you think and if you'd like part 2 : D


End file.
